gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Britney/Brittany
Britney/Brittany 'is the second episode of Season Two, and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It's a tribute to Britney Spears where they perform five of her songs. It's centered around Brittany Pierce. Britney Spears appears in dream sequences, caused by anesthesia in the dentist's office. It was written and directed by Ryan Murphy. Plot Will attempts to set New Directions an easy-listening assignment, talking about artists such as Christopher Cross and Michael Bolton. The kids have no idea who the artists are; when Will discusses Christopher Cross, Tina says "Never heard of him, Don't wanna hear about him." Brittany says Christopher Cross discovered America (a possible mix-up with Christopher Columbus) and Finn nods in amusement. Kurt informs them there is a Facebook group petitioning the club to perform a Britney Spears number at the McKinley High homecoming assembly. Brittany is against the idea, since her name is "Brittany S. Pierce" (which can be pronounced as Brittany Spierce) and has lived her whole life in the shadow of Britney, knowing she will never be as famous or talented. With this situation, Mr. Schuester justifies turning down the idea. Afterward, Will meets with Emma in her office, and Carl, her boyfriend, comes in. Carl is talking about how the school board won't let him do an assembly on dental hygiene, even considering the terrible dental hygiene in the school. Will decides to let him talk to the Glee Club because he wants Emma to like him again, and he wants Carl to like him. When Carl comes to Glee Club, he gives everyone a pill that will turn plaque on their teeth blue. After chewing, Rachel, Artie, and Brittany's teeth are totally blue. Brittany goes to Carl's dentist office to have her teeth cleaned, where she has an anesthesia-induced hallucination where she performs ''I'm a Slave 4 U. The next day, Brittany returns to his office with Santana, demanding that he put them both under anesthesia. Santana did not need any dental work seeing as she passed the plaque test and Carl protests because of this, but after Santana tells him about her 'killer health plan' Carl puts her under. Whilst they are under anesthesia Santana and Brittany sing a duet in Me Against the Music, hinting at a telepathic drug-induced link between the two girls, where Spears herself appears. After her anesthesia sessions, Brittany appears more confident, claiming to get all solos in the future. Elsewhere, Rachel feels threatened by her boyfriend, Finn's desire to re-join the school football team, fearing that their relationship will not work if he becomes popular again. After visiting the dentist and experiencing her own hallucination, in which she performs ...Baby One More Time, Rachel begins dressing more provocatively. Her new look is received positively, and cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester finds school blogger Jacob Ben Israel masturbating to Rachel's image in the library. Rachel relents and encourages Finn to re-join the team. Still worried about the attention Finn is receiving now he is back on the team, Rachel sends Quinn to ask him out, and is pleased when Finn turns her down. In Artie's hallucination, he performs Stronger with the football team, him being a member. Coach Shannon Beiste accepts both Finn and Artie, despite the fact Artie is in a wheelchair and technically incapable of playing football because the sport requires heavy physical contact. Advised by Emma to relax more, Will learns that Carl recently purchased a new Chevrolet Corvette and buys one himself. He is confronted by his ex-wife Terri, who insists that he return it and cease wasting their savings. Seeing the positive effect Spears had on his students, Will relents and allows them to perform Toxic at the homecoming assembly, joining them on stage in an attempt to impress Emma. When multiple students become sexually aroused by the performance, Sue sets off the fire alarm and has the student body evacuate the auditorium. Emma tells Will to stop trying to be someone he is not. He returns his new car, and tells the club they will not be performing any more Spears numbers, even though he was convinced there were clear benefits earlier. At the end, Rachel apologizes to Finn and sings The Only Exception, which is the only song covered in this episode not by Spears. Songs All songs are performed by Britney Spears except where noted. *I'm a Slave 4 U. Sung by Brittany Pierce. *Me Against the Music by ''Britney Spears feat. Madonna. ''Sung by Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. *...Baby One More Time. Sung by Rachel Berry. *Sailin' by ''Christopher Cross. ''Sung by Will Schuester. (Unreleased) *Stronger. Sung by Artie Abrams with the McKinley Titans. *Toxic. Sung by New Directions. *The Only Exception' by ''Paramore. ''Sung by Rachel Berry and the New Directions Girls. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *John Stamos as Carl Howell *Britney Spears as herself Guest Cast * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins * Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Co-Stars * Max Adler as Dave Karofsky * James Earl III as Azimio * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Absent Cast Member *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Trivia *In this episode, Brittany gets her first solo in a song, with I'm a Slave 4 U.. *First time Brittany, Will and Quinn sing in Season Two. *It also marks the first episode in which John Stamos appears as Carl Howell. *Brittany's full name, Brittany Susan Pierce, is revealed in this episode. *This episode was watched by 13.51 million viewers, making it the highest rated episode that aired in a regular time-slot. *After his suggestion of performing a Britney Spears number is declined by Mr. Schuester due to a complaint by Brittany, Kurt sarcastically thanks Brittany, to which Santana answers "Leave Brittany alone" in an obvious reference to Chris Crocker's famous video. *Although it was Kurt's idea to perform Britney Spears songs, he doesn't get to cover any song. *After Rachel's Britney fantasy, she says, "Is this real life?" This is a reference to the popular internet video "David After Dentist". *The Only Exception'' and Sailing are the only two songs that are not by Britney Spears in this episode. *A majority of the songs that appear in this episode are dream sequences. *Heather Morris had met Britney Spears two years before where Heather sang and danced (not to mention dressed-up) like Britney. Britney said that Heather was amazing as her, however, when Britney got on the set of Glee she did not recongize Heather from two years prior. *Naya Rivera called the set where she and Heather shot Me Against the Music "the sweat lodge" because it was "hot as hell." *Ryan Murphy said that this episode was generally to showcase Heather's amazing dancing. *Heather said that she was so overwhelmed that she was getting a solo that when she got home after receiving the news, she cried. *For this episode alone, Heather received amazing praise throughout. *Brittany says in the episode, "Next week I will be performing a musical number by Ke$ha." Brittany eventually gets her chance in Blame It on the Alcohol, and again in Prom-asaurus. *Puck and Mercedes have the least amount of lines this episode. *Artie is the only guy to cover a Britney song. *Heather said that, for her dancing parts, it only took her a day of rehearsal. *Every character who visits Carl's office, with the exception of Artie, gets a solo in Toxic. The only soloist in the song that did not visit Carl's office is Quinn and she only has one spoken line, "I think I'm ready now." *After Rachel changes her look, Dave Karofsky comments "Why do the gay guys get the hottest chicks?" Ironically, Dave hooks-up with Santana later on in the season in Born This Way as his gay beard. *The second episode to feature a characters name in the title, the first one being The Rhodes Not Taken. *Brittany is the only character to feature in two Britney Spears dreams. *Brittany and Rachel performs twice in the episode. *Finn says, "How can you get caught between the moon and New York City? They're, like, a hundred miles apart." This is a reference to Christopher Cross' Academy Award winning song "Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)" from the 1981 film Arthur. * Mark Kanemura, Lady Gaga's dancer, appears during I'm a Slave 4 U and Me Against the Music. Also, Mark is friend of Heather. * Counting both Britney tributes, Glee has sung at least one song from each of Britney Spears' studio albums, and one song from one of her compilations: ** Baby One More Time and (You Drive Me) Crazy '' from the album "...Baby One More Time" ** ''Oops!... I Did It Again and Stronger from the album "Oops!... I Did it Again" ** I'm a Slave 4 U and Boys from the album "Britney" ** Me Against The Music, Toxic, and Everytime from the album "In The Zone" ** Gimme More from the album "Blackout" ** Womanizer from the album "Circus" ** 3 from the album "Britney: The Singles Collection" ** Hold It Against Me from the album "Femme Fatale" * Shortly after this episode aired, rumours and speculation occurred that Quinn, Brittany and Santana were supposed to sing Oops!... I Did It Again, however it was cut. Nothing has been said by the cast or crew about it. Rachel sung this song in Britney 2.0 to prove for her dance teacher, Cassandra July, that she can be sexy. * Heather Morris stated before she knew she was going to sing that she wanted to sing ...Baby One More Time, however, the song in question would be sung by Lea Michele. Ironically, critics gave Lea's version negative reviews. Quotes Videos thumb|300px|left|GLEE-Wind Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes